The One That Got Away
}}} was the eighth episode of the tenth series of New Tricks. It was the final episode to feature Sandra Pullman, played by Amanda Redman. It is also notable that Jack Halford, played by James Bolam, returned as a ghost cameo. Synopsis Official BBC Synopsis Pullman seizes the chance to solve a murder that she believes is linked to her first ever case, and the team start putting together a jigsaw puzzle of suspects from a photograph taken in a London park in the 90s. Eventually faced with increasing pressure to hand over the investigation, Sandra makes a huge decision, which is going to change UCOS forever. Plot to be added Cast *DSI Sandra Pullman - Amanda Redman *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *Jack Halford - James Bolam *Max Clement - Serge Hazanavicius *Annie Banks - Phoebe Nicholls *Emma Hewitt - Louisa Clein *Stuart McKelvie - Dorian Lough *Dave Sheldon - Sean Baker *Donald Wheldon - Barry McCarthy *Tom Miller - Robert Beach Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence and BBC website. Writing *Written by Julian Simpson *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Andy Hay * 1st Assistant Director - Fletcher Rodley * 2nd Assistant Director - Alex Kaye-Besley * 3rd Assistant Director - Charles Curran * Floor Runner - Andrew Heard * Director of Photography - Peter Sinclair * Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG * Casting Assistant - Sacha Green Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell * Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill * Line Producer - Ian Scaife * Producer - Tom Mullens * Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell * Production Coordinator - Catherine Golding * Assistant Production Coordinator - Ben Pearce * Production Runner - James Grant * Series Financial Controller - Alan Gavin * Assistant Production Accountant - Gareth Brock * Publicity - Amanda Console Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker * Location Manager - Adam Betterton * Unit Manager - Rachel Hyde * Unit Manager - Joanna Warne Camera and Electrical Department Camera *Focus Puller - Alex Howe * Clapper Loader - Jackson Taylor * Camera Trainee - George French * Camera Grip - Terry Pate Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge * Best Boy - David Bourke * Electrician - Tom Hyde * Electrician - John Powell Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop * Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett * Sound Trainee - Christine Sequin Dores Art Department *Art Director - James Price * Standby Art Director - Sarah Paddison * Props Buyer - Hannah Evans * Graphic Designer - Sophie Powell * Art Department Assistant - Alicia Martin * Props Master - Colin Bradbury * Standby Props - Kenny Palmer * Props Handler - Simon Bradbury-Philip * Props Handler - Max Grant * Props Handler - Doug Irvine * Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Co-ordinator - Derek Lea Costume Department * Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker * Costume Supervisor - Tess Raggett * Costume Standby - Billy Haynes * Costume Trainee - Fay Roxburgh * Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay * Make-Up/Hair Artist - Iain Guthrie * Make-Up/Hair Artist - David Watkin * Make-Up Trainee - Charlie Mileham Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Rosalie Carew * Script Supervisor - Victoria Pike * Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey * Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney * Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson * Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney * Colourist - Gareth Spensley * Online Editor - Nick Anderson * Editor - Dominic Strevens Music * Composed by Warren Bennett * "It's Alright" - Written by Mike Moran, Sung by Dennis Waterman Trivia *This episode received number here million viewers. *This episode serves as the final regular appearance of DSI Sandra Pullman, played by Amanda Redman. *It also served as the reappearance of John Halford, returning as a ghost - his final regular appearance was in A Death In The Family. James Bolam, who portrays Jack, was apparently more than happy to return. Category:Series 10